


A pleasant view

by RedChucks



Series: Boosh and Prejudice stories [4]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: A Boosh and Prejudice short, Howard Darcy, M/M, Vince Bennet, just a Little bit of innocent romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChucks/pseuds/RedChucks
Summary: A short dip in to the ‘Boosh and Prejudice’world.Howard Darcy and Vince Bennet are abroad. Still very much in love. There is no more to it than that, I merely needed to check in on them.





	A pleasant view

“Mr Darcy.”

“Mr Bennet.”

Vince giggled, looking up I to Howard’s indulgent smile, watching as the afternoon light reflected in his gentle eyes and danced across his curls just as it danced across the still waters of the sea beyond their balcony.

“Tell me, Mr Darcy,” he said, with a glance toward the Mediterranean sunset. “Do you not find the view most beautiful?”

There was a teasing undertone to his words, a quiet laughter that alluded the secret joke they shared between them, and the smile Howard gave him was indulgent, if more restrained.

“It is quite pleasing, Mr Bennet,” he said graciously, watching as his companion’s eyes widened.

“Only quite pleasing, Mr Darcy?” Vince exclaimed, his own eyes twinkling brightly. “We come all the way to the most beautiful Italian villa, with a view unsurpassed in all of Europe, and you tell me it is only quite pleasing? What am I to do with you, sir?”

Howard Darcy pursed his lips, fighting to keep his pose indifferent. Their villa was secluded it was true but the beach below was a public one and he had no desire to advertise himself to strangers. It was a difficult feat however, a Herculean task, he fancied to himself, when Vince Bennet was looking up at him with such mischief and such promises in the curl of his lip and blue depths of his eyes. A man could drown in such eyes; he had years ago, yet they never failed to steal his breath.

“I call it pleasing, Mr Bennet,” he replied, his voice lowering in both volume and tone until it seemed full of smoke and promises. “For it can hardly compare with the beauty I see before me on this balcony. What are rocks and seas and skies compared to the smooth cheeks and and rosy lips and enchanting sapphire eyes that belong to the man at my side? There can be no comparison. The view beyond is pleasing. The view that I am so priveliged to see when I look upon your face is beyond comparison. It has stolen my breath and my heart.” 

Vince grinned up at him, the light of his countenance bright enough to rival the setting sun. “But not your way with words?” he teased fondly. “No, I cannot steal that.”

“You unlocked it,” Howard told him with a wistful smile of his own. “You set it free when once it was chained, that it might praise your beauty to the heavens.” 

Vince blushed delicately, eyes fluttering down as if with embarrassment for a moment before he returned his gaze to Howard’s. Since they had embarked on their grand tour of Europe Howard’s aptitude for verse had grown and flourished and Vince’s only regret was that his writing was published anonymously, though he knew there was good reason for such an action. He wanted the world to see how greatly Mr Howard Darcy had come in to his own, yet it seemed it was a miracle that only he would bear true witness to.

“I love you so dearly,” he said in a whisper, leaning forward to press his hand to the creases of Howard’s waistcoat, smoothing the fabric with his fingers. “Have I told you often enough? How I love you?”

“Almost, perhaps,” Howard responded, lowering his forehead until it came to rest against Vince’s crown. “Though considering the enthusiasm with which you have asserted how greatly you loved the chocolates in Belgium and the bread in Paris and the local dancing we saw at the inn last night, perhaps I should take such professions of love with a good pinch of salt.”

Vince’s eyes widened once more, this time in mock outrage at Howard’s assertion, and he swatted the taller man playfully.

“You fiend! How dare you make light of the manifold delights I find in this world! We cannot all pretend to be dour Mr Darcy, you know.”

“My apologies, Vince,” Howard chuckled, touching his hand lightly to Vince’s side, stoking the fine silk. “You are right, of course, and I love you more than I could ever put in to words.”

Vince looked up, consideringly, his intentions now plain and clear. “Well in that case, Mr Darcy, if you cannot tell me how deeply you love me,” he whispered most seductively. “I suggest you show me. My bed is as yet untouched and that will not do now, will it?”

It took all of Howard’s control not to swoop in and kiss the smile from Vince’s lips there and then, and his hand tightened on his lover’s waist despite this efforts. They hurried within doors, turning their backs on the magnificent sunset in favour of the cool sandstone of the bedchamber. The beach and the sun and the colour-dipped clouds would still be there tomorrow, as constant as their love, but passions needed to be indulged when they appeared, just as the sheets of both their beds needed rumpling, and so on that note, my dear readers, as the curtains draw closed, we shall leave them once more to themselves.


End file.
